Donat Lobak Merah
by A.Rainy24
Summary: Boboiboy sedang makan donat lobak merah dengan jumlah yang banyak dan Fang ingin memintanya. Sayangnya Boboiboy tidak memberikannya. Bagaimana jika Fang ngambek? BBBF.


**DONAT LOBAK MERAH **

**Hello Everybody! Saya kembali dengan fic kedua saya dengan pair BoBoiBoy x Fang. Kalau begitu silahkan dibaca~~**

**Summary : Boboiboy sedang makan donat lobak merah dengan jumlah yang banyak dan Fang ingin memintanya. Sayangnya Boboiboy tidak memberikannya. Bagaimana jika Fang ngambek? BBBF.**

**Disclamer : Boboiboy bukan punya saya, 'Donat Lobak Merah' punya StarSDark1**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, YAOI, BoysLove, typo, aneh bin GaJe, Fang is Out Of Character! Latar di sebuah hotel, Ying dan Fang saudara! DLDR! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Please Boboiboy! PLEEAASEE!"

"Tidak.."

"Aww, ayolah Boboiboy! Hanya satu?"

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Kasih aku satu Boboiboy!"

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau membagikannya. Lagipula aku sedang lapar."

"ARRGHH!"

Si surai hitam keunguan bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Ying yang sedang membaca sebuah novel. "Kau lihat itu! Boboiboy tidak mau membaginya!"

Ying mendongak dari novelnya untuk melihat Fang, dan menghela nafas. "Dia tidak akan pernah membaginya jika dia sudah sangat lapar…"

Yang dibicarakan Ying saat ini adalah donat lobak merah yang sedang dimakan Boboiboy dalam jumlah yang banyak. Jumlah yang banyak, dan tentu saja Fang ingin. Tidak mungkin juga 'kan kalau Boboiboy menghabiskannya sendiri? Apalagi donat ini menggunakan saus coklat. Uhh.. pastinya sangat enak.

"PPLEEASEEE BOBOIBOY?!"

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, diambilnya donat lobak merah satu dan mencelupkannya ke mangkuk yang berisikan saus coklat. Sambil melihat Fang dengan maksud menggodanya. Fang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"ITU DIA! AKU AKAN MASUK KE DALAM!" Fang teriak. "AKU TIDAK TAHU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBAGIKANNYA KE AKU. PADAHAL AKUPUN HANYA MEMINTANYA SATU, DAN KAU TIDAK INGIN MEMBERIKANNYA, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Fang masuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ying terlihat kesal terhadap mereka berdua karena telah mengganggu acara bacanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikannya?"

Boboiboy membiarkannya dan tetap makan donatnya.

"Hah.. aku tak tau ada apa denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak mau memberinya satu? Kau tahu betul 'kan, kalau kakakku sangat suka donat lobak merah…"

Ying berdiri dan menutup novelnya. "Aku akan masuk untuk menonton TV dengan Yaya… sampai jumpa nanti" Ying berjalan sambil menghela nafas.

Boboiboy tetap menghiraukannya dan makan donat lobak merah yang lain. 'Baiklah Ying, kau menang. Aku akan membagikannya dengan Fang.. malam ini'

Boboiboy selesai dengan donatnya yang terakhir. Boboiboy masuk kedalam ruangan hotel sambil membawa nampan dan mangkuk berisikan saus coklat tadi.

.

"Waktunya untuk berenang.." ucap Fang sambil menaruh handuknya dibangku terdekat dan saat itu..

"Hello Fang . ."

Fang melihat Boboiboy sedang duduk di kursi santai hanya dengan _boxers. _Fang sempat terpesona melihat otot perut Boboiboy, dan hampir merona ketika Boboioby melihatnya. Dengan segera Fang memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain.

"Kau… aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu!"

Boboiboy menyeringai. "Masih marah dengan yang tadi?" Fang kembali menatap Boboiboy dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kenapa Boboiboy? Kenapa kau tidak ingin membagikan donat lobak merah denganku?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Apa itu yang kamu inginkan?" ucapnya

Fang mulai merona. "I-iya.."

Boboiboy tersenyum lembut kearah Fang yang sedang ber-blushing-ria. "Baiklah Fang.. aku bagi denganmu.. tapi aku akan membagikannya dengan caraku. Ayo sini.." Fang mulai berjalan dengan pelan menuju sang pengendali 5 kuasa.

"Baiklah.." ucap Fang yang sudah di depan Boboiboy.

"Good, kalau gitu duduk disampingku."

Fang duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Boboiboy. Boboiboy menyeringai, menggelengkan satu jarinya kearah Fang.

"Tidak tidak tidak.. maksudku tepat disampingku.." Boboiboy menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya, membuat Fang merona kembali.

"Uh.. aku tidak.."

"Baiklah… aku tidak akan membaginya."

Fang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah… kalau gitu.. aku lakukan" Fang duduk disamping Boboiboy di satu kursi. "OK, aku disini."

Boboiboy tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan nampan dan mangkuk, yang satu isi donat dan satunya isi saus coklat. Mata Fang sedikit terbelalak. "Donat… dan saus coklat? Bo-"

"Shh… jangan bicara.. atau kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Boboiboy mendiamkannya dengan menaruh satu jari didepan mulut Fang. Fang langsung diam seribu bahasa. "Buka mulutmu.."

Fang membuka mulutnya pelan dan Boboiboy menyuapkan satu donat ke mulutnya. Fang menggigitnya dan tersenyum senang. Boboiboy juga tersenyum lembut. Fang selesai dengan donatnya dan menjilat bibirnya yang dipenuhi coklat.

"Okay… ini bagianku" Boboiboy kembali mengambil satu donat dan mencelupkannya ke mangkuk. Boboiboy memberikan ke Fang yang hampir ingin melahapnya.

"Tidak.. ini punyaku.. taruh itu di mulutku.. bukan mulutmu." Setelah mendengarnya Fang merona kembali. Fang memegang donat itu tepat didepan mulut Boboiboy. Boboiboy memakannya dan menjilat sisa coklat di tangan Fang, membuat Fang merona hebat. Baru saja Fang ingin protes dan telah didiamkan dengan donat lobak merah lainnya.

"Kau menyukainya… bukan begitu?" ucap Fang

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Mungkin.." ucapnya dengan Fang menyuapkan donatnya kembali.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai donatnya hanya tersisa satu.

"Boboiboy.. itu tinggal satu donatnya.."

Boboiboy tersenyum. Diambilnya donat itu, mencelupkannya kembali dan menaruhnya di tengah mereka. "Aku rasa kita harus membaginya"

Fang kembali ber-blushing-ria.. sangat merah. Boboiboy menaruh donat itu di bibirnya dan menempelkannya tepat di bibir Fang. Fang yang terkejut kemudian membalas ciuman mereka. Mereka menggigit donat itu bersama, dan terjadilah perang lidah. Boboiboy menjelajah mulut Fang, yang membuat Fang mendesah kecil. Boboiboy menarik Fang lebih dekat lagi untuk memperdalam lebih ciuman mereka. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Boboiboy memeluk Fang, mengusap kepala surai ungu tersebut.

"Kau berasa seperti donat lobak merah.." ucap Boboiboy.

Fang kembali merona dan melihat mata Boboiboy. "Hey Boboiboy.."

"Hnn?"

"Itu… sudah tidak ada donatnya.. hanya tinggal sausnya.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Boboiboy tersenyum jahil, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Fang yang menbuatnya merona.

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu?"

"Kita ada di hotel."

"Uhmm… baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka kembali berciuman, dan segera Boboiboy membawa Fang dengan gaya bridal-style dan juga membawa saus coklat nya ke dalam ruangan Boboiboy.

**Besoknya..**

"APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Yaya dan Ying masuk kedalam ruangan Boboiboy dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa yang terjadi?"ucap Yaya. Ying menghirup udaranya. "Dan kenapa kamar ini berbau coklat?" Mereka berdua melihat dua orang yang sedang tidur berpelukan.

"Dan bagaimana kakakmu dengan Boboiboy bias tidur bersama?" Tanya Yaya kepada Ying.

Mereka mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat mereka ada di festival. Oh dan aku rasa Boboiboy ada kesukaan baru yaitu…

Fang yang dipenuhi saus coklat

.

.

FIN

**AKKHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! Aduh ngetik di warnet dan tulang pada kretek semua. Ok saya hanya ingin minta maaf kalau disini Fang OOC luar binasa. Serta sifat Boboiboy yang tidak mirip dengan di film… well ini lah hasilnya jadi aneh… Baiklah ga bias cakap lagi akhir kata..**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**-StarSDark1**


End file.
